


Surprise, Jack

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Barebacking, Bottom Jared, Clothed Sex, Finger Sucking, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jared and Jensen have been distant. Their managers and network execs have been putting pressure on them, and cracking was a reasonable result in Jensen’s mind. So when Jared called him to the bar one evening, he couldn’t help but assume the worst.





	Surprise, Jack

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Kink Bingo 2017  
> Square Filled: Finger Sucking

Jensen wasn’t used to seeing the bar empty on a weeknight. They were never packed to capacity, but there was always _someone_ drinking or eating. Jared’s text weighed heavily in the forefront of Jensen’s mind as he climbed the stairs to the upper floor of San Jac.

_‘Meet me in S/J upstairs. Need to talk’_

It sounded so ominous. They hadn’t been perfect lately. Jensen wasn’t a moron; he knew everything was hitting them hard, and he wasn’t making it any better. He was doing what he always did when stress hit hard: withdrew. He pulled away from Jared to the point that they had been sleeping the past few nights in separate houses with their perfect ‘families’. All the pressure from their agents and the network executives, the sudden increase in nasty comments and wars within the ranks of fans about the status of their relationship – it was all adding up to be just too much for either man.

The worst part of it was that Jensen was feeling something he thought he’d never feel again in their relationship: _shame_. He wasn’t ashamed of Jared, or even of their lifestyle. He was ashamed of what he was doing. Every single day he made the conscious decision to live a lie regardless of the pain it caused them, their families, and their close friends. He hid everything for the sake of a job. He loved Jared. But he loved _Supernatural_ , and the two were at war with one another, whether he liked it or not.

 

All of these thoughts flew through Jensen’s mind as he climbed the creaky wooden steps. It added up to one possible result. One reason for Jared’s ominous text message – it was the end of the line for their marriage. Jared was sick of playing second fiddle to a television show and Jensen would be given an ultimatum.

 

The floors were covered in plastic sheets, crinkling as Jensen walked across them. The bar was shining in the glare of the lights over the bar, illuminating empty shelves that would soon be stocked with high quality liquor bottles and glasses stacked high.

Jensen remembered picking the wood, the televisions, even sitting down with Jared and staring at blueprints until both their eyes were nearly crossed. This part of the bar had been a joint effort, thought Jensen’s name wouldn’t be found anywhere. It was their little secret.

 

Jared was sitting on the soft leather loveseat, his head down as he scrolled through something on his phone. Behind him, the windows were open, echoes of the busy Austin evening filtering through and bringing some noise into the heavy silence of the room.

“Jared—“

Jared looked up when Jensen spoke, smiling brightly. Even now – after twelve years of friendship and ten of romance – that smile made Jensen’s heart do a little pitter-patter in his chest.

“You came.”

“Course I did. Why wouldn’t I?”

“Well, I mean—“ Jared’s smile faltered and the all too familiar twist of shame knotted Jensen’s stomach once more. Jared honestly believed Jensen would ignore his call.

“Jared, please let me explain.”

Jared shook his head, pocketing his phone.

“No. Trust me, Jensen. I get it. Come sit by me.”

Jensen hesitated and another pang of guilt ripped through his heart. Hesitation toward _Jared_ of all people. Maybe he deserved to be dumped after all.

When he sat, Jared’s smile shone through full force again.

“Look, Jack—I know we’ve been tense lately.”

“Jared, I—“

“Jensen, no,” he held up a hand to silence Jensen, “let me talk, okay?”

Jensen chuckled. “When have you ever needed my permission to talk, Jay?”

Jared huffed out a laugh without much humor. “Guess I haven’t. Look. We’ve been under a lot of pressure lately. The producers, the fans, even our friends and families. But we’ve been through all this before and we’ve gotten past it, right?” He continued, not waiting for Jensen’s response. “We’ve taken all of this head on before. I mean, not all at once, and I think that’s what’s tripping us up, but we _have_ done it. And we can again.”

Jensen sighed, relief flooding him. For a brief moment – things were okay. Things would get better, he had Jared, he wasn’t alone. But the shame and guilt poked through his bubble of peace as quickly as it formed, and his smile faded.

“Why are you so understanding, man? I mean—I’m so ashamed of what I’ve been doing to you lately, how can you even look at me?”

“Why? We knew what we were signing up for when we got married while doing the show, Jensen. I’ve never forgotten that. I’d be willing to do this for years because we have everything.”

“We have to hide,” Jensen argued.

“No. We’re private. A bunch of obnoxious teenage girls don’t need to see us kiss to have their fantasies. Just like they don’t need Sam and Dean to screw on screen, or Cas and Dean or you and Mish—They’re fans. And don’t get me wrong, they’re awesome sometimes, but they don’t matter. I mean, not in the long run, not more than for professional reasons. They don’t need to know our lives. Our friends know. Our families. They love and support us, and that’s what matters. We have amazing kids and good jobs and we’re starting up our own businesses – Jensen I’m _happy_. Please don’t be ashamed. You have no reason to be.”

Jensen hung his head. He knew Jared was right – Jared was usually right about these sorts of things. But it didn’t make the shame fade any quicker. It held fast, claws deep in his guts.

Jared’s hands covered his, twining their fingers. They sat in silence on the loveseat they’d picked out together from a catalogue after a night of beer and lazy sex, listening to the sounds of their city. Horns honking, laughter and shouting from the street below, the soft chirp of evening bugs and birds. Home.

Jensen looked up and smiled despite himself at Jared’s patient expression.

“I’m sorry,” he finally whispered.

“For what?” Jared asked, running his thumb over Jensen’s hand.

“Being so damn distant. Withdrawing. I know you’ve needed me and I haven’t been there.”

“Jack. You are _always_ there for me, man. Never think you’re not. This has been hard on both of us, but we’re still here.”

“You’re too good to me.”

“Yeah, well, you’re my hero,” Jared teased, and Jensen laughed, rolling his eyes.

“So why did you call me here?” He asked, looking around the half-finished bar. “I mean, I thought you were gonna give me divorce papers. Since you’re not…”

“Never, Jensen. I have a surprise for you, actually.”

“What is it?”

Jared grinned widely and leaned over. He slid a large rectangle wrapped in brown paper out from beside the couch and pushed it over to Jensen. As he did, he spoke,

“I finally decided on a name for this part of the bar. I know we said we’d decide together, and you still have a final say… But I think this is a _great_ name.”

Jensen’s eyes narrowed. Jared nodded to the Jensen now held up, eyes shining with excitement. Jensen tore open the paper, letting it fall to the floor between their legs.

Inside the package was a sturdy wooden sign, clearly hand carved and burned perfectly. When Jensen read Jared’s proposed name for the new bar, tears filled his eyes. He blinked them away, looking up at Jared for confirmation before looking back down at the sign. Down the center of a delicately detailed oval was the name – Jack’s, in bold capital letters.

Jack’s.

“Do you like it?” Jared whispered when Jensen didn’t speak for a long time. He looked back up, a tear escaping his eye before he could stop it.   
“Jay—You didn’t have to—“

“This is ours, Jack. Even if your name isn’t on the lease – I was only able to do this because of _you_. This is your bar as much as its mine and you deserve your name on it somehow.”

Jensen smiled softly, nodding.

“It’s a great name, Jared.”

“Good. I’ll contact everyone tomorrow.” Jared rose, picking up the sign and leaning it against the bar where they both could see it from the loveseat. He sat down again and slid a little closer, taking Jensen’s hand.

“We’re good, right?”

“We’re good,” Jensen whispered. He grabbed Jared’s chin with his free hand, dragging him in for a deep kiss.

 

The loveseat was small. It was meant to be intimate – the entire bar was meant to be intimate, a place for lovers to have dates, quiet dinners and drinks, slow dances and shared secrets.

Jensen and Jared gave the new bar – Jack’s – its first secret as they kissed on the couch, Jensen’s hand slipping out of Jared’s and sliding up his thigh ever so slowly.

There was no room to really go crazy, so the two settled for making out like teenagers, losing one another in the taste of their mouths and the sound their quiet breaths, the feel of their hands tracing and squeezing muscle lines they’d memorized years before.

Jensen pulled back first, grabbing Jared’s hand, snaking its way under his shirt. He lifted it, keeping his gaze locked with Jared’s.

He brushed his tongue over the rough pad of Jared’s fingertip, smirking a little when Jared’s eyes fluttered shut. His fingers were one of those erogenous zones that almost no one knew about, and Jensen loved taking advantage of it. Jared was so tactile, and this was why. He sucked Jared’s finger into his mouth down to the second joint, swirling his tongue around it and letting his teeth graze over the calluses from years of work. Jared gave a quiet groan, gritting his teeth.

Oh – There it was again. Jensen wondered when his old friend shame would come back. Would twist and claw its way back into his stomach and destroy any semblance of happiness he’d managed to gather.

He pulled back, trying his best to ignore Jared’s desperate whimper.

“We shouldn’t do this here,” he whispered.

“Why not?” Jared asked. “It’s our bar.”

“It’s—Public. Someone could come in and—“

Jared put his finger over Jensen’s lips, silencing him.

“No one is coming in. Stop letting your fear and guilt win, Jack. I’ve been by your side for twelve years. I’m not leaving. No matter what, okay?”

Jensen swallowed hard, nodding. Jared traced his bottom lip with his finger, and Jensen could see his pupils dilating even in the low light. He opened his mouth, letting Jared slip two digits past his lips and teeth.

The shame was still there, a painful twist in his stomach, but Jared was in front of him. Jared was smiling, sighing softly with every flick of Jensen’s tongue. Jared was with him. Shame, guilt – None of it mattered. Not if Jared was telling the truth. Jared always told Jensen the truth.

He let his eyes slip shut, focusing on the fingers in his mouth and the quiet noises of pleasure slipping from Jared’s lips.

Jensen let Jared’s fingers slip free after a bit, pressing a kiss to the damp tips. “I wonder if I could make you come just from that.”

“Possibly,” Jared admitted.

Jensen glanced around the empty bar again, chewing his bottom lip.

“What?”

“Wanna—We should go back to one of our places, right? Continue this there?”

Jared leaned forward, brushing his lips over Jensen’s neck and letting his teeth nip Jensen’s earlobe. “Or we could keep going right here.”

“But—“

“Jack, please,” Jared whispered, “I know you love me. And I know you aren’t ashamed of _me_ … But all of this hiding, it’s making me feel pretty—Bad. Please. We’re safe here. The bar’s closed for the night, and it’s nearly eleven. No workers are gonna come by.”

Jensen looked down at his hands, Jared’s words sinking in. 

“I mean, we don’t _have_ to. If you’re really uncomfortable. But if—“ Jared continued until Jensen grabbed his face, butting him off with a hard kiss. 

When they separated, Jared chuckled. 

“You’re right, Jay. I’m being stupid,” Jensen said softly.

“Hey, you said it, not me,” Jared teased. He gasped then, nearly arching off the couch when Jensen cupped his crotch through his jeans and squeezed. 

“Whey don’t we christen our newly named bar, huh?” He whispered in Jared’s ear.

“Sounds like a plan.”

Their mouths met again, rough and needy as their hands wandered, tugging at each other’s clothes. Jared pulled back first, standing and dropping his jeans and shorts around his ankles. 

Jensen grabbed his bare hips, dragging him back and nipping the swell of his ass. When he spread him open, he chuckled. 

“Really, Jared?”

“What?” Jared panted.

Jensen ran his thumb over Jared’s hole, already slick and slightly relaxed, giving to the light pressure.

“What can I say? I was optimistic,” Jared defended.

Jensen pushed his finger in and Jared gasped, goosebumps breaking out on every inch of visible skin. 

“Did you bring _other_ lube?” Jensen asked.

“Coat pocket.”

Jensen snagged the coat with his free hand, still working his finger into Jared’s flexing hole. When he managed to get the lube out, he poured some over the other fingers on that hand, pushing a second into Jared. He earned a quiet whimper, and Jared clenched around him.

“Please, Jensen. It’s been too long.”

“I don’t wanna hurt you,” Jensen argued.

“You won’t. We’ve done rougher than this with less lube. _Please_ ,” Jared begged.

Jensen withdrew his fingers, relenting. He wiggled his jeans down his hips, slicking his cock. As he did, Jared began to pull his shorts and jeans up.

"What are you doing? I thought we were doing this here?"

"We are," Jared said, shimmying his clothes just under the swell of his ass, positioning them just right al they covered everything else. 

"We're gonna make sure we're covered... A lot easier to explain away me sitting on your lap as a prank than me riding you bare ass naked, right?" 

Jensen chuckled, pulling his jeans up a little farther. 

"Good thinking. Come here."

Jared stepped closer, allowing Jensen to press a bit more lube into his hole. Jensen pulled him down, a quiet gasp slipping from both of them as Jensen's cock slid home, slow and steady. 

Jared pressed his back to Jensen’s chest, wrapping his arm around his shoulders. “Missed this,” he murmured.

“So did I… You got tight, Jay,” Jensen mumbled, grinding his hips up against Jared’s ass. Jared hissed, clenching around him.

“Don’t act like you don’t enjoy it.”

It was Jensen’s turn to hiss and whine, pressing his face to Jared’s back. He wrapped his arms tight around his hips, grinding up into him further. They both grew silent, focusing on the familiar, soothing feel of one another.

Jared’s breath began to catch, his hips stuttering all too soon.

“There—There, Jack—“

Jensen slumped back on the loveseat, watching his cock disappear into Jared, spreading him open.

“That’s it, Jay—Come on, come for me,” Jensen coaxed, reaching around to palm Jared’s erection through his jeans.

Jared began to plead with Jensen, begging him to move quicker, harder. Jensen obliged as well as he could, fucking up into Jared. His fingers were biting into Jared’s hips even through his clothes; Jensen would be surprised if there weren’t light bruises there tomorrow morning.

When Jared came, it was Jensen that saw spots. Jared's rim fluttered and flexed before clamping down painfully tight on Jensen's thick cock. He could feel the steady throb of Jared's orgasm, clenching tighter each time his cock spilled into his jeans. 

When Jared began to relax, Jensen took control. He pushed Jared off, shoving him facefirst onto the loveseat. His legs were splayed over it, body too long to really get comfortable in this position, but it didn't matter. He pushed his ass up, spreading his legs as wide as he could in his jeans. Jensen climbed over him, pushing home and picking up a brutal pace without warning. 

Jared screamed against his wrist, thrusting back on Jensen's cock.

They moved together, years of this dance making it automatic – easy – to push Jensen over the edge. He stilled deep in Jared, huffing quiet little praises that made Jared’s soft cock twitch and his heart swell with pride.

Jensen pulled out slowly, careful not to hurt Jared more than necessary, and they both tucked themselves away before sitting upright on the loveseat. Jared snuggled close to Jensen, tucking his head into the crook of Jensen’s neck.

“I’m sorry we were so distant,” he murmured.

“So am I. We’ll fix it though.”

“Come home tonight?”

“Are you staying at the house?”

Jared nodded. “Yeah, but we can go to the apartment if you want.”

“No, no. Our house is fine. Plus, I miss the kiddos. Be nice to see ‘em when they wake up tomorrow.” Jared beamed up at Jensen.

They sat in silence a while longer, Jared’s eyes slipping shut as he listened to Jensen’s heartbeat, and Jensen’s eyes roaming the half-finished bar. They landed on the sign Jared had presented him with and he felt a small swell of pride, a stinging of tears burning the back of his nose.

“You know you don’t have to use my name for the bar,” he whispered.

Jared looked up at him again. “I know. But I wanted to. We can’t come out yet, but… This is a start. Plus, you deserve it.”

Jensen smiled and leaned forward. He pressed their mouths together, stroking his fingers through Jared’s sweat dampened hair. There was no urgency, no hurry. There was never any _real_ rush with each other. They didn’t need to rush anymore. A decade and a half of action television – more for Jensen – was wearing on them. Creaky bones, streaks of grey in their hair – rushing was for the twenty somethings with their futures wide open. Jensen and Jared were already living their future. Together. And it was perfect.


End file.
